amor a primera vista
by kena86
Summary: apenas se conocieron, y ya sabian que seria especial
1. Chapter 1

Pov Perry

Según monograma, este uno de nivel medio, al parecer se acabaron los de nivel alto.  
Dicen que algunos hacen planes tan complejos que esperan el momento adecuado para actuar, el cual nunca llega, y otros se tardan en armar un plan, que no se les ve por años. Los de nivel medio son más, siempre tienen un plan, y lo llevan a cabo, a veces son absurdos, pero eso sí, muy peligrosos, ha habido científicos de nivel medio y pocos de nivel bajo, han logrado el caos con el invento más ilógico y singular… ahora me asignaron a un nuevo Némesis: Heinz doofenshmirtz.  
Recientemente empezó sus trabajos de maldad, llamando la atención de la OSBA, y aquí estoy esperando detrás de un buzón, había ido a tomarse una foto.  
Tal vez deba asomarme para ver si sigue allí, alto, está saliendo, un sujeto nada común, aunque todos los científicos malvados que he visto y conocido han sido extraños tanto físico como mentalmente.  
¡oh, diablos! Por poco me ve, he escuchado que la gente siente ser observada, pero él fue muy rápido, debo asomarme... ¡por poco y me ve!... un solo minuto y casi me descubre 2 veces, o él es muy bueno en atrapar agentes o tiene un sentido agudo de captación de su entorno.. A ver otra vez.  
¡No está!, debo buscarlo… oh, espera, está en la esquina, debo alcanzarlo.  
Lo alcance en un edificio de construcción irregular, me recuerda a la cabeza de Ferb, no todos los días notas que un edificio es de color purpura, debo checar cuál es su departamento, según el elevador está en el último piso.  
Vaya, esperaba tener problemas para saber cuál era la puerta correspondiente, pero aquí esta, la puerta purpura que tiene el anuncio "Doofenshmirtz" esto es demasiado fácil, que ya me provoco escalofríos… ¿Qué es ese ruido? Herramientas… debe estar haciendo su aparato de maldad ¡hora de actuar!.  
... El segundo siguiente fue doloroso.  
-wow, eso debe doler- comenta Doofenshmirtz.

OSBA  
Entra una llamada y contesta monograma -¿hola? Aquí el mayor Monograma-  
-hola, soy Heinz doofenshmirtz-  
-¿heinz… Heinz dooenshmirtz? ¿Qué hace un científico malvado llamando a la OSBA? ¿Cómo consiguió el numero?-  
-no consegui el numero, el agente Ornitorrinco puso el numero y me paso el teléfono para hablar- se queja doof  
-¿el agente P? ¿Qué le hizo?-  
-yo… bueno, de hecho si fui yo, mis amigos científico malvados me comentaron que escucharon el rumor de que me asignarían un Némesis, así que hice una trampa para atraparlo, porque quiero escuche del porque de mi plan malvado... Peeero no sabía que tamaño hacer, asi que hice uno al azar… digamos que no era del tamaño de ornitorrinco, así que fue… no sé si usar la expresión "incomodo" o "doloroso"... creo que deberían venir por el- dice con voz apenada.  
-vamos para allá, ¡Carl! Lleva los primeros auxilios- dice antes de colgar.

Dei. Pov Perry  
-listo, ya vienen por ti, ¿sabes? Esperaba que fueras más alto, así que una disculpa, si… te sigue doliendo.  
Perry tiene una bolsa de hielo sobre la "parte" golpeada, duele, pero está seguro que le pasara... pero duele.  
-¿eres mi nuevo Némesis?-  
Asiento la cabeza para confirmar, saco una tarjeta – ¿Agente P? ¿Qué no eres el Némesis de la profesora Plofenplotz?-  
Rayos, Pinky el Chihuahua, también le dicen Agente P, entiendo las formalidades entre un mayor y sus subordinado, pero que solo llame a todos por la primera letra de su nombre, nos complica las presentaciones.  
por eso todos terminan dando sus nombre con complemento, una papel y pluma.  
-¿Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¿Ese es tu nombre o un apodo?-  
¿Qué pregunta es esa? Obvio mi nombre.  
-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes por qué poner esa cara, como sea, déjame presentarme: soy Heinz Doofenshmirtz, y como eres mi nuevo Némesis, significa que sabes que mi meta es crear un inador de maldad que me ayudara a conquistar el ¡área limítrofe¡... después de eso pasare al resto del mundo, y tú vas a tratar de detenerme, obvio. acabo de mudarme, veraz... me divorcie... y pues tuve que buscar nueva casa, pero viviré de la pensión de mi esposa, que es muy alta, así que puedo hacer uno cada día.  
¿Cada día? ¿No nos aburriremos muy rápido?  
-cuando supe que mi Némesis ya venía, no pude resistir hacer una trampa, pero no hice el inador, asi que me disculparas que termine de desempacar mis cajas por hoy-  
No hay problema, siempre y cuando evitemos las trampas como esta.  
-ya te dije que improvise la trampa, no sigas enojado- replica Doof viendo la cara de Perry.  
Ok, esto es raro, no puedo hablar y este sujeto parece saber lo que pienso ¿eso es normal? Tal vez deba preguntar a los otros agentes.  
Toc toc -¡ah! mira, parece que ya llegaron por ti. Perry el Ornitorrinco… mmm Perry… el ornitorrinco… puedo acostumbrarme- se dice a si mismo antes de abrir la puerta.  
-hola- saluda Carl -¿está el agente P?-  
-no, el agente P esta con Pooflenpotz… ¡oh! espera, te refieres a "P" de Perry, si, aquí esta- le señala entrando a la casa.  
-sé que es un problema hablarles con la letra de su primer nombre, pero es la formalidad reglamentaria de la OSBA- explica Carl, seguro tratando de entablar una conversación.  
-si, ya me di cuenta- dice Heinz con evidente evasión,  
Carl se sorprendió al ver dónde está la bolsa de hielo, se aguanta la risa mas no la mueca –yo… pfff… yo lo… Levare… pff Agente P- se da cuenta que no necesita el botiquín, solo me toma en brazos para salir.  
De pronto Heinz se acerca mucho a mi cara ¿acaso va a darme un beso?  
-nos vemos mañana Perry el Ornitorrinco- dice moviendo los dedos- pero mañana no sere amable- esto lo dice con una sonrisa y mirada malvada… no puedo evitar sonreir.  
-vamonos Agente P- Carl retoma la salida,  
Después de cerrar la puerta, no puedo evitar pensar "tiene unos hermosos ojos color zafiro"

Pov Doofenshmirtz  
Después de cerrarse la puerta no puedo evitar pensar "parece un muñeco de peluche esponjoso"


	2. sin escape

5 años después,  
El punto era hacer hablar a Perry como un humano y revelara secretos de la OSBA, no esperaba convertirlo exactamente en humano, lo cual fue más que imposible someterlo, rendido, Heinz solo pudo invitarlo a tomar café y unas botanas, ambos olvidaron el inador por unas horas, hasta que de pronto llego Monograma al departamento de Doofenshmirtz, y presento un jugoso cheque a cambio del hablacomohumano-inador… falta decir que Heinz al principio no quiso, pero por otro lado tampoco tenía idea de cómo usar el inador para la maldad… no tuvo opción que entregarlo.  
Para monograma fue más una evolución para la OSBA, para ahorrarse el contrato de agentes humanos.  
Pero Perry, tan pronto el OSBA tuvo en su poder el inador, no perdió tiempo, para usarlo muy seguido y estar con su querido Némesis, ser humano, le daba ese empuje para dar el paso que nunca podría hacer siendo ornitorrinco… y a eso nos lleva esta momento.  
-Perry... no- pide Heinz, mientras un humano de cabello turquesa lo abraza, pero no es un abrazo amistoso, está muy aferrado a su cuerpo, puede sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón ¿o son los suyos? Es confuso. Pero si sabe que Perry tiene su aliento sobre su cuello.  
-¿Por qué Heinz?-pregunta Perry, indudablemente frustrado, sin soltarlo – no hay nada que pueda detenernos... yo sé que tú también quieres-.  
"es verdad, pero no debo permitirlo, por mi propio bien, nunca te lo dije Perry, a pesar que he tenido citas antes, siempre tuve el miedo de sufrir más abandonos, eres mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que también te amo, no quiero que cuando se vuelva de verdad serio, tú de pronto de vayas de mi vida" –no, por favor, Perry- todo su cuerpo lo está quemando, y más el contacto de Perry, sus manos, tratan inútilmente de empujar, desde hace rato que quedaron atrapadas en medio de los 2 torsos, pero no podía engañar al otro.  
-¿Por qué te resistes?-susurra la pregunta Perry, tratando de alcanzar su boca para un beso, pero el científico sigue resistiéndose  
– yo no… -  
Toda su voluntad ha ido desapareciendo en los últimos meses, en que lo convirtió en humano. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, ha sentido algo, no sabiendo que, iba y venía, solo para cumplir su misión, pero siempre ansioso de verlo, 5 años para averiguar que era ese algo que hace a Doofenshmirtz tan especial para él, es amor.  
Después de meses de supuestas "amistosas" visitas, salidas juntos como "amigos", los cortejos se hicieron más evidentes, para miedo de Doof. Y Perry resulto ser alguien a quien no se le puede rechazar fácilmente.  
Tiene algo que decir-Heinz… desde la… primera vez… que te vi... te amo…-  
-¡ah! ¿Qué?-  
-yo… prometo… estar contigo… para siempre…-  
-por… favor… no hagas… promesas… que no… puedas cumplir…-pide abrazando su cuello.  
-te juro… por mi honor… y mi vida... que estaremos juntos hasta el fin…  
Heinz quiere creerle, y se dara la oportunidad de amar otra vez.  
Perry no miente, no sabe que vendrá en el futuro, tal vez la OSBA y MERMELADA, se interpongan, pero no le importa nada lo separara de su amado ex nemesis.


End file.
